Episode 26
November 8, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Writing Life |screenplay = Atsushi Maekawa |director = Yasuyuki Fuse |animation director = Sung-jin Lee Hyeon-guk Kang |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 25 |next = Episode 27|english Title = Diagnosis: Deletion}} Diagnosis: Deletion or The Three-Draw of Hope '''known in the Japanese version is the twenty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on November 8, 2017. In Canada will air on November 25, 2018. Synopsis All of Blue Angel’s Trickstar tactics were locked away, and she received a huge amount of damage due to Baira’s “Dark Mummy.” With no other choice, Blue Angel bets everything on her one last chance, despite all the risks … Featured Duel: Blue Angel vs. Baira Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 3: Blue Angel Blue Angel Sets a monster. As a monster was Set to a zone Blue Angel's Link Monster next to the link, Baira activates the effect of "Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper", destroying it. Turn 4: Baira Baira draws "- Root - Hack Virus". As Baira drew a Trap Card, she activates the effect of "Surgical Cooper", revealing it to inflict 500 damage to Blue Angel (Blue Angel: 3600 → 3100 LP). Baira activates her Skill "Forbidden Surgical Operation", excluding 2 Level 2 or lower monsters with the same name from her GY to Special Summon 2 monsters with the same name and same Level as the excluded monsters from her Deck. She excludes two copies of "Dark Mummy Sonde" to Special Summon two copies of "Dark Mummy Syringe" (0/500) from her Deck. As "Syringe" was Special Summoned to a zone a Undead Link Monster next to the link, Baira activates its effect, causing that monster to be unaffected by Trap Effects as long as "Syringe" is on the field. " changes the ATK of "Trickstar Holly Angel" to 0.]] She targets "Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper". "Surgical Cooper" gains 600 ATK for each monster it next to the link ("Surgical Cooper": 2400 → 3000 ATK). Baira Sets a card. The effect of "Temple of the Royal Family" allows Baira to activate Trap Cards the turn they were Set. Baira activates her face-down "- Root - Hack Virus", Releasing a DARK monster with 0 ATK to change the ATK of all Link Monsters on the field to 0 and negate their effects. She Releases "Syringe" ("Trickstar Holly Angel": 2000 → 0 ATK). s "Trickstar Mandrake" from the Graveyard.]] "Surgical Cooper" attacks "Holly Angel", but Blue Angel activates the effect of "Trickstar Perennial", sending it to the GY to prevent the destruction of "Holly Angel" by battle this turn. The attack continues (Blue Angel: 3100 → 100 LP). Blue Angel activates her Skill "Trickstar Fraud", discarding a "Trickstar" card during Baira's turn to make Baira draw until she has three cards in her hand, then during the End Phase, Baira must exclude cards from her hand for each "Trickstar" monster in Blue Angel's Graveyard. She discards "Trickstar Mandrake". Baira draws "Plague Virus Blackdust", "Giant Virus", and "Virus Mail". As "Mandrake" was sent from the hand to the Graveyard, Blue Angel activates its effect to Special Summon it from the Graveyard in Defense Position (0/1000). During the End Phase, Baira excludes "Plague Virus Blackdust", "Giant Virus", and "Virus Mail" by the effect of "Trickster Fraud". Turn 5: Blue Angel " Link Summoned.]] Blue Angel draws "Trickstar Narkiss", and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1800). The effect of "- Current - Hack Virus" reduces the ATK of all monsters Blue Angel controls with 2000 or less DEF to 0, and negates their effects ("Narkissus": 1000 → 0 ATK). Blue Angel uses "Narkiss", "Mandrake", and "Holly Angel" to Link Summon "Trickstar Bella Madonna" (2800/LINK-4/↑→↙↓). As "Mandrake" was used as a Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster, Blue Angel activates its effect, destroying a monster Baira's Link Monster next to the link. She destroys the "Syringe" that "Surgical Cooper" next to the link ("Surgical Cooper": 3000 → 2400 ATK). As a Link Monster was Link Summoned while "- Root - Hack Virus" is in Baira's Graveyard, its effect reduces the ATK of all Link Monsters on the Field to 0, and negate their effects ("Surgical Cooper": 2400 → 0 ATK). "Bella Madonna" is unaffected by other cards' effects while it does not next to the link a monster. As "Bella Madonna" does not next to the link a monster, Blue Angel activates its effect, inflicting 200 damage for each "Trickstar" monster with different names in her GY, meaning 1200 (Baira: 3600 → 2400 LP). "Bella Madonna" attacks and destroys "Surgical Cooper" (Baira: 2400 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards Blue Angel Baira Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201711/23144_201711081825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1